Excess secretion of gastric acid can cause indigestion and stomach distress and, if prolonged, can result in ulcer formation. Treatment of excess secretion of gastric acid has heretofore consisted mainly of a bland diet, abstinence from certain foods and the use of antacids to neutralize the gastric acid after it was secreted into the stomach. An improved method of treatment would be to inhibit gastric acid secretion.